


Moments

by DarkwingSnark



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble Collection, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingSnark/pseuds/DarkwingSnark
Summary: A place to store the writing I do that accompanies my art.





	1. .:First Kiss:.

_Cavendish felt his body tense the closer his partner came, his heartbeat deafening as it pounded in his chest. Dakota wrapping his arms around his neck caused a shiver to shoot up his spine, it taking everything in the older man not to lose composure altogether– least his breathing betray him. **  
**_

_And yet those shaded covered eyes seemed to look right through him. All knowing in a way that usually frustrated him. Dakota laughed._

_“C’mere, ya big lug,” his breath was warm and moist, and Cavendish couldn’t help but stare at the lips that nearly touched his own._

_**“If ya wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask.”** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. .:Handsy:.

_‘Mmm, whatcha got there?’_  
‘Schematics for our next mission.’  
‘Sounds like important stuff.’  
‘Very much so’  
‘Nice.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. .:I'd Give You the Moon:.

 

“You know I’d do anything for ya, right Cav? You’d just have t’give me the word, and I’d jump. You want the moon? I’d get it for you.”

Cavendish felt his his heart thump heavily in his chest, as his partner’s words echoed in his head. Dakota was far too close, looking at him in such a casual manner that did not reflect the intensity of his words. But it was genuine, that was easy to tell, and that alone made it hard for Cavendish to think as he was swept up in it.

Cavendish swallowed, as he desperately tried to find some sort of way to reply.

“I, _well…_  You couldn’t POSSIBLY get me the moon.”

Dakota’s eyes twinkled in a way that spoke defiance, as if it was a challenge he was ready to face. Instead he leaned forward, causing the older man to sink deeper into his chair as the proximity between them turned into an intoxicating heat.

“Mmm, maybe. Maybe not. But I’d try.”

And in that moment Cavendish had no doubt in his mind that he would.


	4. .:To Us:.

Hot sun, warm beaches– it wasn’t the way Cavendish normally spent his winter holidays, but he had a feeling he could get used to it. The waves crashed gently against the shore, and the time traveler watched with an ease from his hotel balcony that he hadn’t felt in some time. While he loved his job– and truly he did, despite the constant humiliation that came with it– it was nice to get a chance to finally stop and breathe.

Cavendish took the deep breathe he so truly deserved, before his peace was interrupted by the sound of the glass door sliding open. The older man watched with mild interest as he saw his partner come lumbering onto the balcony– one arm carrying a bucket and the other hand two glasses. Dakota waggled his brows as he nodded his head to the bucket– a wine bottle nestled safely inside, surrounded by ice.

“Ey, guess what I just ordered? I’ll give you two chances.”

“I certainly hope that wasn’t provided by room service,” Cavendish grumbled. “They overcharge for everything, and it would hardly be worth the price.”

“Don’t be a spoil sport, Cav. I paid for it out of pocket and everything.” Dakota was already opening the bottle, stepping back some as foam nearly splashed onto his sandals. “Ahhh yeah, nice and bubbly! C’mon, have a glass with. We’re celebrating!”

“Celebrating what, exactly?” Cavendish inquired, though he accepted the glass offered to him all the same.

“Us, of course!” Vinnie cried, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “We got time off, we’re having a good time. Best New Year ever!”  
  
The older man scoffed.

“New Years Eve isn’t even until tomorrow.” Cavendish corrected. Dakota shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“Alright, almost New Years then.” The younger man leaned against the balcony, raising his glass to his partner. “To us, buddy. Looking forward to another year by your side.”

Cavendish looked a bit hesitant, his thoughts automatically going to the eggroll event that happened a mere couple days before. But looking at the man next to him, Dakota all smiles as if their argument never happened, it was enough to let him exhale the breathe he didn’t know he was holding. In that moment he couldn’t think of any other possible future than with the ridiculous man next to him.  
  
“To us,” Cavendish finished, clinking their glasses. “And to many more years to come.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A secret santa gift for @Doofdaily on tumblr.


End file.
